1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a supportive device used by lame people as an aid in walking, and more particularly to a walker frame.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a walker frame of the prior art comprises a first frame 10 and a second frame 11, which are joined together by two seat rods 101 and 111. A seat 12 is fixedly mounted on the seat rods 101 and 111 such that the seat 12 cannot be adjusted in height in accordance with the height of a user of the prior art.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a walker frame with a seat which is adjustable in height.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a walker frame comprising two first support rods, two second support rods, two seat rods, and a seat mounted on the two seat rods. The two seat rods are provided with two locating seats. The first support rods and the second support rods are provided with a plurality of locating holes. The seat is adjusted in height by the locating seats of the seat rods, which are located in the locating holes of the first support rods and the second support rods.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings.